


You Want Them Just As Much As I Do

by hoodie_badger



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Gen, animal companionship is important, as I wrote this I was missing my pets back home, get this man a dog, why do I work so far from my animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-25 00:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20367391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoodie_badger/pseuds/hoodie_badger
Summary: Felicity Allebrand (my sole survivor) and Paladin Danse are out trekking through the Commonwealth. Along the way, they meet a stranger who happens to have an almost necessary element for a settlement. Felicity is not leaving without them.





	You Want Them Just As Much As I Do

“At least the weather is pleasant for this trip.” Felicity commented as she and her companion, Danse, walked along the coastal road.

“You mentioned that this Kingsport location needed extra supplies for defenses. Do they usually have higher numbers in enemies attacking them?” The paladin inquired as he took a quick glance at the pack that Felicity had constructed just for hauling materials. His brow furrowed at the lack of extra ammunition missing from what she called her frame pack.

Her frame pack didn’t look impressive. It looked like a piece of board with straps connected. The piece of board was screwed inside one side of a shallow box. The shallow box allowed some tools and pieces of refurnished lumber to nestle inside. Felicity must have noticed him eyeing her equipment because she gave a short huff as she tugged at her shoulder straps. “There is no need to be scowling like that. There are reasons for what I do and how I do things.” Felicity seemed to be hinting at something, but whatever it was, Danse had no hint what it could be. “Kingsport was just recently cleared out for settlers to make a home out of it. They need all the help that they can get.” She paused her walking in order to take a swig of water from her canteen.

“Despite the earlier doubts that I had about you, I trust your decision making, solider.” Even with no smile on his face, the paladin’s tone seemed to be lighter.

Felicity internally groaned. She disliked it when he called her solider. “Danse, you don’t have to call me something that I am not.” She didn’t dare look up at him because she could already imagine the scrunched brows and the slight tension in his jaw.

“There’s no need to talk like that. You should be proud of being a knight of the Brotherhood. Just you wait, we’ll make the Commonwealth a better place.” Danse sounded proud as he spoke. Felicity glanced up at him just in time to spy a small tug as his lips into a smile. 

The woman next to him spoke up. “We’ll make the Commonwealth a better place for all by working together. Don’t forget, you’ve got a Minuteman by your side.” The blonde raised her chin a tad in pride.

Danse opened his mouth to say something, but shut it again. A brief moment paused before he spoke. “By our reports, the Minutemen have been faltering in numbers. I don’t see how the Brotherhood would benefit from working with them.”

Felicity couldn’t argue with the paladin about the Minutemen numbers. The Minutemen had suffered more than Felicity could imagine, yet the ones that were left still fought for a good cause. She warmly smiled as she thought about one in particular. She quickly dusted those thoughts away, not wanting Danse to inquire about her change in expression. “They have been through some rough patches; however, I believe that they aren’t quitting any time soon. My mom told me that a life is sweeter surrounded by friends than rather looking over your back.”

The paladin looked over to Felicity to find her looking ahead with a sad smile. This would be the first time of him hearing anything about her parents. As they continued with their travel in silence, Danse found himself curious if the survivor would share any more information of her previous life. However, he decided to not press. He had come to learn that Felicity would share memories as she pleased when she thought it appropriate. 

Other than their footfalls, shifting of power armor and the breeze, little noise surrounded them…a pleasant quiet. The paladin’s eyes swept side to side on occasion for any sign of danger. The survivor’s eyes focused forward, waiting to reach their goal.

***

Intact remains of an industrial building loomed into their view. Felicity’s shoulders shuddered before she could stop them. This was not the first time that she had come by this cannery.

Danse picked up on her discomfort. “What is it?”

“Simply an unpleasant memory.” Her hands subconsciously tightened around her rifle. “One of the times that my curiosity should have been checked.” They continued closer to the building in order to pass by it.

The paladin scrunched his nose in disdain. “Well, the smell certainly is unpleasant.”

Felicity humored him with a chuckle. “I assure you that the smell is worse inside.”

As they came closer, Danse spotted movement first. His gun raised before warning his ally. “There’s someone up ahead.”

Felicity stopped next to him. She followed the line of his barrel to where he was looking far up the crumbling road. Sher raised her own rifle to peer through the scope.

“He doesn’t seem to be threatening…and he appears to have a dog with him.”

Felicity found her lips upturning at the softening in the paladin’s tone. Danse was a dog lover, even a blind man could see that. She watched the stranger walking along, his dog right beside him. “There’s no need to be hostile, easy with the guns.” She lowered hers as she spoke. Danse followed suit.

They continued walking, getting closer and closer to the stranger. They were still a few yards away when the stranger raised their hand in greeting. “Hello there.”

“Good afternoon.” Felicity sweetly responded.

“May I take some of your time?” The stranger stopped. 

Felicity wasn’t expecting this, but what was the worst that can happen?

“That depends on what it is.” Danse curtly answered. Always to business, this one…

The ex-vault dweller decided to ignore Danse and turn her attention to the stranger. “I’m Felicity and this is Danse. What can we help you with?” She could feel a bit of heat from Danse’s stern look.

The stranger’s shoulders seem to relax a little. “My name is Gene. I was wondering if you folks would like a dog.” At this, he looked down at the mutt next to him. “I love dogs and I raise them when I find ones that haven’t turned mangy. But I’m kind of running low on food for all them. I want my dogs to be cared for and not starved...” Gene knelt down next to the mutt. The large canine licked at the man’s hands and his tail slowly wagged. “But I’m not sure that I can let them go.”

Felicity knelt down next to the brindle and white colored mutt. The dog turned his head towards her as she extended her hand out, allowing the animal to sniff her. She gently ran a hand along the top of the dog’s boxy head. The dog’s brown eyes were soft as he licked her other hand. “Is this one okay with kids?” She asked without taking her eyes off the animal before her.

“Roger here? He may be big, but he is sweet with people. I’m certain that he would be good with little ones.” Gene scratched behind one of Roger’s floppy ears.

Felicity smiled as she continued to pet Roger. The dog did seem at ease around her and they had just met. 

Danse knelt down in front of the canine. Roger stepped back a little because the sounds of the power armor were unfamiliar. The dog tentatively stretched his neck forward to sniff the unknown metal to find that there was a person inside. His tail resumed wagging.

“If you are willing to part with Roger, I can think of a wonderful place for him.” Felicity looked over to Gene to watch his expression. It had not darkened. “There’s an established settlement, heading east of here by a few days. We call it Sunshine Tidings Coop. Families are living and working together to keep a safe haven for themselves and traders passing through. Roger would be welcomed with open arms.” She dropped her hand from the dog’s head to let the dog lick her again. “You are welcome to visit too, to see Roger and trade goods if needed.” Felicity stopped talking to allow Gene to think about it.

Roger allowed Danse to pat him with his gloved hand.

Gene bit his lower lip. His eyes were telling the survivor that he was nervous. “I can come visit? And lots of people will be there with Roger?” Gene crooked his neck to view the woman to the side of him.

Felicity nodded yes to both questions. “Roger will be surrounded by people who will love and care for him. He won’t be alone.”

Gene sucked in some air before releasing it into a deep sigh. Roger perked his ears forward before moving closer to Gene. He licked the man’s hand before nudging said hand in attempt to get Gene to pet him. It worked as his hands moved to the mutt’s head and scratched behind both ears.

It was quiet between them all as Gene weighed his options. Roger appeared relaxed around these two people.

Danse stood back up, silently giving Felicity a signal that they should get back on the road.

Felicity stayed kneeling, not wanting to rush Gene, but she agreed that they did need to resume traveling to the lighthouse.

“You seem like good people and Roger likes you. I’m sure that he would like this coop that you were talking about.” Gene looked over to Felicity. She returned his look with a warm smile to boost his confidence in his choice.

“I am glad to hear that. Like I said earlier, you are welcome to visit Sunshine Tidings.” Felicity stroked the top of Roger’s head. A friendly dog around the place would certainly make the settlement feel even more like home.

Danse cleared his throat. “Were you expecting payment for Roger?”

Gene sheepishly looked down. “Some caps would be helpful…”

Danse opened his mouth to say something, but Felicity noisily dug through her satchel in search of caps. She would have this dog one way or another. No paladin was going to stop her.

“Here you are! Hopefully, this will help with food for your other dogs.” She took Gene’s hands and deposited the caps in them before he could pull back.

“Thanks…” Gene was a little breathless. He stroked the mutt’s head. “Hey Roger buddy…” The dog’s tail slowly wagged. “You are going to go with these people. They are going to take care of you, okay?” The mutt nudged Gene’s hands. Gene gave him one last pat before standing.

Felicity kept a hand on Roger’s head.

“See you around folks.” Gene waved good bye. As he walked away, Roger whined a bit making Felicity stroke down his back a few times in comfort.

They waited till Gene was out of sight. “Well…” Felicity kept petting Roger. The mutt’s tail wagged as he panted. The woman thought about the surprise that the settlers would have when she would show up with Roger. She internally giggled at the thought of Dogmeat and Roger playing together. “This is a lovely surprise.” She glanced over to her friend.

Danse’s corners of his lips twitched upward. “I would agree.” He reached out towards the mutt, letting the dog sniff him again. Roger’s tail kept wagging and Danse gently stroked the mutt’s head.

**Author's Note:**

> In my game, I did meet with Gene while I was traveling with Danse at this location. All my settlements will have dogs. Danse will get his own dog. With T'Challa's quote of "Get this man a shield", it's instead get this man a dog.
> 
> Roger's design was based off a rescue dog waiting to be adopted. I hope that the inspiration for Roger will find their forever home!


End file.
